


Les tableaux s'écoutent aussi

by SayNevermore



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Unrequited Love, what is characterization I don't know her
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/pseuds/SayNevermore
Summary: [Spoilers 2e campagne, jusqu'à l'épisode 85]“C'EST MOI?” crie-t-elle d'un coup, et ses yeux jaunes s'ouvrent en grand, pupilles dilatées dans la pénombre comme deux gros dessous de tasse. “AH, C’EST ÇA HEIN, C'EST MOI, C'EST TA FAÇON DE ME CONFIER TES SENTIMENTS—”“NON, ” s'écrie Beauregard, par réflexe. “Oui, okay, c'est vrai mais parle moins fort—”
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Nott
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Les tableaux s'écoutent aussi

**Author's Note:**

> Admettez, au fond, qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi et mon imagination incontrôlable ?

“MAIS NON C'EST PAS CALEB !” Beauregard parle beaucoup trop fort au milieu du bar souterrain. De quoi la faire sursauter. Mais l'écho de sa voix se déforme contre les pierres et se mélange au brouhaha ambiant sans attirer l'attention. Ouf. 

Perchée sur son tabouret, Nott la fixe en plissant les yeux, l'air de n'y croire qu'à moitié. Les deux whiskys qu’elle vient de s’enfiler les ont remplis de larmes et Beau peut voir l’éclairage du bar s’y refléter, alors peut-être que c'est juste l'ivresse. Pourvu que ça soit l’ivresse. Pourvu qu’elle ne soit pas ivre. Difficile pour Beau de décider ce qui serait pire. Trois secondes passent, trop lentement, comme une pièce jetée en l’air. Pile, elle comprend. Face, Beau ment. 

“C'EST MOI ?” crie-t-elle d'un coup, et ses yeux jaunes s'ouvrent en grand, pupilles dilatées dans la pénombre comme deux gros dessous de tasse. “AH, C’EST ÇA HEIN, C'EST MOI, C'EST TA FAÇON DE ME CONFIER TES SENTIMENTS—”

“NON, ” s'écrie Beauregard, par réflexe, un sursaut d'instinct de survie, ça lui vient naturellement. C'était une mauvaise idée de toute façon de vouloir lui en parler, elle a encore le temps de mentir, mentir elle sait faire, elle est douée pour ça – mais mentir pour dire quoi, à la place ? Quel mensonge à ce stade ne la mettra pas dans une position délicate ? Elle le sent, de toute façon, le rouge qui lui monte aux joues, l'embarras qui lui serre la gorge. Comme une boule douloureuse qui vient pousser hors de son être le fragment de vérité sur lequel elle s'étouffe. “Oui, okay, c'est vrai mais parle moins fort—”

“Quoi ?” fait Nott, un ton plus bas. Et puis, enfin, elle réalise. Beau voit ses oreilles tomber un petit peu, elles font toujours ça quand Nott commence à s'inquiéter. Voilà, Beau lui fait peur. “Attends, _quoi_ ?”

“Si tu le dis à—”

“Trois verres de plus !” hurle Nott au barman, toutes dents dehors. Un postillon tombe sur le bois. Ses yeux écarquillés regardent partout en même temps.

“Trois chacune !” ajoute Beau, mais en même temps elle s’appuie sur le comptoir, dans le champ de vision de Nott. C'est entre elles, ce qu'il se passe, personne d'autre, et c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça. Son cœur bat tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu’elle peut le sentir dans ses doigts, tout son corps vibre comme si sa peau allait se décoller. “Je plaisante pas, si tu le dis à qui que ce soit…”

“Je vais pas le dire ! Attends, qu’est-ce que tu crois ?”

Le moment où elles se regardent, Beau peut sentir la nausée monter. C’est trop. C’est trop d’un coup, un trop gros morceau, elle aurait dû mentir, mentir elle sait faire, c’est devenu une seconde nature. Une seconde peau. Elle est visqueuse et désagréable, mais elle est familière. 

“Tu parles à tout le monde ! Ca va t’échapper… putain, j’aurais pas dû te le dire.”

Elle aurait vraiment pas dû le dire, bon sang qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de le dire ? Est-ce qu'il était pas bien, là, tout au fond d'elle, ce secret ? Plongé avec les autres dans le magma bouillonnant d'émotions qui sert de carburant à ses conneries. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de le repêcher, le laisser lui brûler la gorge, pour aller le dire à _Nott_ , entre tous, Nott qui devrait être la dernière personne à détenir quoi que ce soit contre elle – et le lui dire juste par principe, pour le geste. Pour prouver qu'elle peut. _Tu vois, moi aussi je sais être honnête. Tu vois, c'est spécial, ce qu'on a._

Comme si, avec Nott, elle pouvait se contenter de _dire_ quelque-chose. 

“Je vais pas le dire” répète Nott, encore plus doucement. “De quoi j'aurais l'air, moi aussi, dans l'histoire ? Je veux juste—arrête de faire cette tronche. Il faut qu’on en parle.”

“C’est pas la peine d’en _parler_ ! Je suis pas en train de te demander en mariage—”

“Je _suis_ mariée.”

“Je sais—”

“Et hétéro.”

“Je sais !”

“Alors c’est quoi ? C’est genre, juste physique, ou bien..?”

Sans réfléchir, Beau pose la main sur une des pièces de cuivre qui traînent sur le comptoir, entre les verres vides, et la lance en direction de Nott. Lui faire peur, puisque ça, ça marche. Elle atteint son oreille. Nott pousse un de ses cris suraigus dont elle a le secret, et son nez se plisse comme celui d’un rat. Deux mètres derrière elles, un type à la mine patibulaire fronce les sourcils et se tourne dans leur direction. Beau lui jette un regard noir pour qu’il s’occupe de ses affaires, et puis un autre à Nott. 

Deux grands yeux jaunes lui répondent sur le même ton. C’est un de ces trucs – Nott n’arrête pas de parler avec son visage. Beau ne s’en était pas vraiment rendue compte avant Xhorhas, avant qu’elle laisse tomber le masque. Ensuite, elle n’a remarqué que ça. 

Les yeux de Nott lui disent: _pas moyen que tu y échappes, meuf. C’est toi qui as commencé. Tu peux pas reprendre ce que tu m’as dit. C’est plus toi qui décide._ C’est plus toi qui décide.

Beau sent son souffle trembler quand elle relâche sa respiration. 

“Je savais que t’allais te foutre de moi…”

“Je suis juste surprise ! C’est surprenant ! Sérieusement, qu’est-ce que tu me trouves ?”

Beau laisse sortir un long grognement désespéré de sa bouche. 

“Je me moque pas de toi !” insiste Nott. Elle parle encore trop fort, elle ne peut pas s’en empêcher. C’est pour ça qu’il faut rien dire d’important à Nott. Les mots, c’est des dagues, et Nott les agite dans tous les sens. “C’est juste… bon, pour moi par exemple, c’est son intelligence, c’est son attitude, genre, il se fiche de ce qu’on pense de lui, il a une sorte de confiance…”

“Attends. On est de nouveau en train de parler de Caleb ?”

“Ouais ? Tu vois ce que je veux dire – il a des arguments en sa faveur. Mais… mais moi ?”

 _T’en as plein !_ Beau peut sentir le sang dans ses veines se révolter à l’idée que Nott soit incapable de nommer une seule de ses qualités. Ça lui donne presque mal à ventre, à quel point elle a envie de déballer tout ce qu’elle sait, tout ce qu’elle garde à l’intérieur, tout ce qui s’agite en elle maintenant qu’elle a soulevé le couvercle. 

Mais il faut qu’elle s’empêche de crier. Elles sont en public. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine comme si ça allait l’empêcher de s’ouvrir en deux. 

“Je sais pas ! J’ai pas décidé, je sais pas… j’aime bien nos conversations, je suppose.”

Enfin, sauf celle-là. Mais Nott est intelligente. Elle réagit vite. Des fois, son enthousiasme la dépasse, mais en général Beau peut lui parler de tout, et Nott suivra son cheminement sans effort. Nott est la seule à ne jamais avoir eu besoin de faire de commentaires sur son attitude. 

“Et tu me fais rire. J’aime bien quand t’as des plans débiles. Et en vrai, en combat, même quand je peux pas te voir, je sais que tu assures nos arrières, ça me rassure.”

“T’as pas l’air de quelqu’un qui a besoin d’être rassurée.”

“Ben ça me rassure quand même ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! J’ai confiance. En toi.”

Le mot a quand même le goût d’une large épine plantée en travers de sa langue. Une épine qu’elle tend à Nott. Alors que c'est injuste – c'est pas Nott qui l'a forcée à dire tout ça. Parfois, Nott la force à faire des trucs stupides, parce qu'elle a cette énergie, cette expression sur son visage qui pousse immédiatement Beau à se dépasser, à la dépasser. _Regarde et admire_. Mais c'est pas Nott qui a fait prendre à ce jeu les proportions qu'il a maintenant.

“Même quand je suis complètement ivre ?”

Et puis c’est ça le pire – Nott ne peut pas s’empêcher de toucher à tout ce qui pique. Tout ce qui la pique. Beau peut lui tendre un millier de lames pour que Nott la poignarde avec, et Nott continue de les planter dans son propre cœur. Et elle demande pourquoi Beau a confiance ?

Putain, elle aurait pas dû le lui dire.

“Surtout quand t’es ivre. D’une certaine manière. Au moins tu fais pas… je sais pas, semblant d’aller bien, tu vois ? Tu sais de quoi t’as besoin pour tenir et tu l’admets. C’est nul, et ça va te tuer un jour…”

Techniquement, elle est déjà morte une fois, alcool ou pas.

“... mais sur le papier, c’est… courageux.”

Dans le silence qui suit, les mots suivants roulent sur la langue de Beau, et c’est comme si elle pouvait en sentir le goût. Lait et miel.

“T’es plus courageuse que tu crois.”

C’est _ça_ , qui lui plait. C’est ça, le secret enfoui, tout au fond de la marmite bouillonnante. 

Nott émet une sorte de raclement de gorge, qui est peut-être un rire nerveux. Beau, du coin de l’œil, voit ses toutes petites mains griffer le verre encore plein qui l’attend sur le comptoir. Mais Nott ne boit pas. Ses oreilles sont basses et Beau peut en voir les veines à la lumière des bougies, elle peut presque voir le rythme cardiaque de Nott pulser dedans. Elle peut voir son visage, tout congestionné, trop fermé, ses grands yeux jaunes qui fixent le vide avec obstination. Bon sang, c’est infernal tout ce qu’elle irradie de crainte, ça donne à Beau envie de la secouer. De l’embrasser. De se frapper au visage. Elle aurait pas dû le dire. Elle a tout laissé sur la table, son âme et ses entrailles, et ça a tout changé entre elles, et même pas parce qu’elle s’est faite rembarrer. Elle a tendu à Nott une arme pour la planter avec, et au lieu d’attaquer Nott est paralysée de terreur. Qu’est-ce qu’il reste à foirer, tant qu’elle est sur sa lancée ?

“Putain, mais allez, quoi que tu retiennes je vois vraiment pas ce que tu pourrais dire qui me…”

“Donc c’est vraiment pas mon joli minois, hein ?”

“... _quoi_ ?”

Il y a un truc sur la bouche de Nott qui ressemble à un sourire, mais c’est le genre qu’on fait en mordant dans un citron. Comme quand Fjord lui demande, à elle, de sourire. Le genre de sourire qui dit non. 

“Je veux dire, quand je demandais si c’était physique, je plaisantais, mais…”

“T’es sérieuse ? Mais on s’en fout de ça ! On s’en fout que tu sois belle.”

“Non, on s’en fout pas. Toi, peut-être que tu t’en fous. Moi, faut que je vive avec tout le temps.”

C’est comme quand elle se prend un coup de poing dans le ventre, et comme elle vient de vomir toutes ses tripes sur la table déjà, il ne lui reste que l’air dans ses poumons pour lui échapper. Celle-là, il faut reconnaître, Beau ne l’avait pas vue venir.

Elle a raison, la conne. C’est à Xhorhas que Beau a commencé à réaliser qu’elle aimait vraiment sa compagnie. A Xhorhas, quand Nott aussi s’en foutait d’être vue. Et putain, qu’est-ce que Beau l’a regardée, alors. Nott, avec sa peau rêche et verte, ses grands yeux jaunes de crocodile, ses petites dents pointues et ses petites griffes noires, et sa façon de se jeter dans la mêlée avec ses hurlements aigus, plus fort et plus vite qu’avant. Comme si quelque-chose s’était libéré en elle. Elle est belle, en vrai, belle d'une manière que le mot ne sait pas définir. Trop belle pour le monde. Mais ça n’avait aucune importance alors, qu’elle soit belle ou pas. C’est comme ça que Beau a _su_. 

Elle peut sentir le goût acide dans sa bouche, celui de la réalisation. Putain, il reste encore un secret qui s’accroche, tout au fond, dans le noir. Un truc à donner des haut-le-cœur. Elle peut sentir l’effort brûlant de tout son corps pour compenser, mais la peau de mensonge est craquelée de partout, maintenant. Autant la balancer, pour le geste, pour prouver qu’elle peut. Pour Nott, elle veut toujours devenir meilleure. 

“Peut-être, mais je sais ce que ça fait.”

Elle voit les oreilles de Nott s’agiter un petit peu, au bord de son champ de vision. 

“Quoi ?” elle demande, avec ce grincement que fait sa voix quand elle n’est pas à l’aise.

Beau inspire, expire. Tout vider, tout purger, comme un corps infecté. Tendre à Nott de quoi percer l’abcès.

“Être dans le mauvais corps. La mauvaise vie. Les gens te regardent et tu sais qu’ils voudraient voir autre chose, ce que tu es leur convient pas ; et après tu te regardes dans le miroir et tu sais plus si tu as le droit d’apprécier ce que tu vois.”

Elle sait ce que ça fait. Partir avec les mauvaises cartes, devoir se débrouiller avec une main pourrie. Prendre ce qu'elle peut, par défi. Prendre le contrôle là où c'est possible. Mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, tout ça, sauf qu’elles n’ont pas _bon cœur_ , ni l'une, ni l'autre. Elles sont acides, amères, épineuses, et trop entières ; indigestes. C’est _ça_ qui lui plait. 

Nott murmure, à peine audible à travers le bruit ambiant:

“Dis… quoi qu’il en soit, ça changera rien, entre nous, pas vrai ?”

Ça a déjà tout changé. Mais Beau inspire, et c’est bon, elle peut mentir. Elle sait faire ça bien, mentir. 

“Bien sûr que non. _Chaos Crew_ avant tout, okay ?”

“Okay, qu’est-ce que tu fais avec tes doigts ?”

“Ça fait un C, tu piges ? Viens là.” 

“Oh ! D’accord. Alors… d’accord.”

Elle lui tend une toute petite main griffue, les ongles noirs et brillants. Toute petite main délicate et tremblante, tellement douée pour déjouer les pièges et tuer les monstres. Et Beau l'attrape avec la sienne, sa main qui sert toujours à frapper. Elle a la peau douce, Nott, en fait. On dirait pas comme ça, mais Beau le sait maintenant. 

“Tu sais, moi aussi j'aime bien nos conversations.”

“Dans une autre vie, c’est ça ?”

“Ouais, quelque-chose comme ça.”

Beau avale à la suite les trois verres de whisky qui attendent devant elle. D’un coup, son estomac se remet à brûler, du magma familier dont elle tire son énergie. Comme si de rien n’était. Tout a changé, mais elle peut, apparemment, se vider les tripes et survivre. C’est bon à savoir, ça. Pour la prochaine fois. La prochaine vie.

Nott ne boit même pas ce qu’elle a commandé. Elle se glisse simplement au pied du tabouret et rejoint le groupe. Quand Beau fait de même, il n’y a que Jester pour les regarder en coin.

“De quoi vous parliez ?” demande-t-elle, avec cet air de conspiratrice qu’elle prend comme si elle savait quelque-chose que tout le monde ignore.

En d’autres circonstances, Beau se sentirait peut-être agressée. Mais en fait - ah, c’est nouveau, comme sensation. Ça la fait sourire. En fait, qu’est-ce que Jester pourrait bien avoir à brandir contre elle, maintenant ?

Elle peut tout lâcher et survivre. 

“De rien,” elle ment, comme elle respire. 

Sous la lumière des bougies, Nott sourit, pleine de dents, et armée, et pleine de la promesse de s'en servir plus tard. C'est plus Beau qui peut décider comment. Mais c'est pas grave. Elle a confiance.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous tombez sur ça par hasard, retrouvez moi sur riotbrrrd.tumblr.com pour plus d'idées débiles


End file.
